Look After You
by HarleySunday
Summary: Nathan visits the Rivercourt and finds Peyton painting her love letter to Lucas on the court. Just a quick Peyton/Nathan scene that should have been in episode 5x18. Peyton/Nathan friendship. Complete Oneshot.


_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. _

_**AN:** So, this is something I wrote last night, when I couldn't sleep. I was thinking of editing/fine-tuning it today, before I'd post it, but I think I like it as it is. Basically, it's a scene between Nathan and Peyton that should have been in episode 5x18.  
__It's my first Pathan fic and I'm quite new to FanFiction, so please let me know what you think (or maybe you have some tips for me?) and leave a review.  
__Thanks,  
__Harley _

_Oh, and of course – Happy New Year!_

* * *

She could hear someone walking toward her, but ignored the footsteps and kept painting. A shadow fell over her when he came to a halt in front of her and she heard a familiar voice.

"You really think this will help you get him back?"

"I don't know," Peyton said, without looking up "You're a guy, you tell me; if Haley would do something like this for you, would you realize she's the one for you?"

"Sawyer," Nathan mocked "Haley and I have been married for five years, I _know_ she's the one for me."

"Yeah, but hypothetically?"

"Hypothetically," Nathan sighed "I would say it probably would scare the crap out of me if she did something like this. It's a bit stalkerish, don't you think?"

"Geesh, thanks for the support, Nate." Peyton finished the last letter before she dried the paintbrush on an old cloth and put it back in her bag.

"What do you expect me to say?" Nathan held out his hand and helped her up "That I think it's great you painted the lyrics to The Cure's 'I Will Always Love You' all over the Rivercourt, so that now, every time we play a game, we all are reminded of your love for Lucas and that we will help you win him over?"

"You know that this is a song from The Cure?" Peyton said, surprised.

"Of all the things I just said, that's what sticks with you?" Nathan shook his head, smiling.

Peyton chuckled "You know your music, Nate, I'm impressed."

"Yeah, well," Nathan shrugged "You used to play it all the time back when we were dating."

"True," Peyton agreed "But I didn't think you'd remember."

"I remember a lot more than you think, Sawyer," Nathan walked over to the bleachers and sat down "Even if it's been seven years."

Peyton sat down next to Nathan "I know. It's crazy isn't it?"

"What?"

"I don't know," Peyton shrugged "Life. Everything that has happened since we were freshmen in high school."

"Yeah," Nathan nodded "Sometimes it's hard to believe there was a time when Lucas and Haley weren't a part of our world, when they're such a big part of it now."

"I know," Peyton put her arms around her knees "It's probably a terrible thing to say, but sometimes I wish I'd never met Lucas."

"Why?" Nathan leaned back and glanced at her, but she kept looking straight ahead.

"Because then I wouldn't have to do crazy things like this," she nodded toward the court "To make him come back to me."

"Peyton," Nathan sighed and put his hand on her knee.

She shook her head "No, you were right, Nate. This is crazy and stalkerish, but I need him to come back. I know we are meant to be together and even though he might not see it right now, I know he will."

"Then why did you say 'no' when he asked you to marry him?"

"That's what he told you?" Peyton stood up and kicked one of the planks "God, son of a bitch."

"Sawyer," Nathan looked up at her, not understanding why she was so angry all of a sudden "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

Peyton shook her head "No, it's not you, Nate. It's him." She sat down again and took a deep breath "I never told him I didn't want to marry him. I told him 'not now', because I wasn't sure if I was ready, I wasn't sure if I wanted to give up L.A. just yet. But I never said 'no'. And I never doubted my love for him."

"Oh," Nathan furrowed his brows "Well, that changes just about everything."

"Yeah," Peyton shook her head "I can't believe he lied about it."

"To be honest, he didn't so much lie about it," Nathan said, feeling the need to defend his older brother in this "He just told us you didn't want to marry him. So we all assumed you said 'no'."

"Oh." Peyton bit her lip and shook her head "It doesn't matter anyway, he's with Lindsey now."

"Hey," Nathan stood up and sat down next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders "That is not how you're going to get him back, Sawyer. You're supposed to fight for him. You just told me you two are meant to be together, remember?"

"Yeah," Peyton rested her head on his shoulder "But sometimes I'm done fighting for him."

"You just painted song lyrics and a comet on the Rivercourt," Nathan rubbed her arm "I'd say that that's already half the battle. Fight for him"

"When did you become captain of team Leyton?" Peyton looked up and gave him a wink "I'm not complaining or anything, but, I never seen you like this before."

Nathan shrugged "I know it's lame, but you were my first girlfriend, Peyton, so you'll always hold a special place in my heart. I have seen you pine over Lucas for so many years now. I just want you to be happy and I know that that's what he makes you; happy."

"He does." Peyton agreed.

"Exactly," Nathan smiled "I want you to have what Haley and I have; happiness. And love. And a family. You deserve that."

"Thank you."

"No problem," Nathan kissed her temple "I still have your back, Sawyer."

Peyton smiled "I know."

"Good," Nathan sighed "Listen, I should be going, but promise me one thing, ok?"

"Sure." Peyton nodded.

"Don't give up the fight."

"I won't."

Nathan let go so he could give her a hug "Ok. I love you."

"Love you too, Nate." Peyton stood on her toes and kissed his cheeks "Thank you."

"Anything for my future sister-in-law." Nathan gave her a wink and walked toward his car "See you, Sawyer."

"Bye, Nate." Peyton smiled and waved as she watched him drive off. She grabbed her bag from the court and walked to her car, determined to put up a fight.

**THE END**


End file.
